Even a fool can see that I love you
by Mafe
Summary: AU L+J Medieval This is the story of a forbidden love between Princess Lily from Flos and Prince James from Luxus and how love can survive in times of war and destruction. This is their story.
1. Time of Changes

A long time ago, in a land no longer known by man existed five kingdoms. Each one ruled by a wizard family. The one on the North was Flos, ruled by the Evans, and was known for its wonderful flowers and kind people. The one on the South was Lupus, ruled by the Lupin, and was known for its fantastic creatures and loyal people. The one on the East was Luxus, ruled by the Potter, and was known for its great luxuries and sophisticated people. The one on the West was Ater, ruled by the Riddles, known for specialize in Dark Arts and for its sly people. At the center of this world was a school for the elite, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of a forbidden love between the Flos princess, Lily Evans and the Luxus prince, James Potter and how that love survived in times of war and destruction. Here's their story.  
  
Lily woke up early that morning. Today was her birthday but not every birthday, today she will finally meet her fiancée. She was engaged when she was six to the Riddle's only son and prince of Ater, Tom Riddle. She got changed into her yellow dress and went down for breakfast. Her dad and mom were already at the table, chatting about tonight's ball. Lily sat down across her mother. "Good Morning" she said.  
  
"Happy Birthday, darling" said her mother, Queen Rose.  
  
"Happy birthday, sweetie, we were just talking about tonight's ball, you must be very happy you'll finally meet Prince Tom" said her father, King. At this Lily smiled and began eating.  
  
"I have to go, I have a meeting with Lord Richard today" Saying this the King kissed Lily's forehead and said "See you at the Ball" after saying this he left the room. After eating Lily went to her room and started to get ready for the Ball, thinking about how her fiancée will be. It was already six o' clock when she finished getting ready she looked at the mirror one last time before heading down 'Perfect' she thought. She went down just in time, the guests were just arriving. She stood there greeting them and receiving their gifts. Some minutes later a maid approached Lily with a note "It just arrived princess, is from Master Tom Riddle" Hearing this Lily received the letter and began reading it.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
I had a little inconvenient and I think I can't be at your party tonight. You don't know how deeply sorry I am about this. Happy birthday, I hope you like the gift I sent you. Hope to meet you soon.  
  
With love,  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
Just then the maid handed her a package "Came with the note, princess" Lily immediately received the package and went to her room. She ripped the wrapping and found a red box with the Riddle's Coat of Arms. She opened the box and gasped. It was a long sleeveless green dress, but made of a special material that shined at the moonlight. She read the letter one more time and smiled. She stayed at her room all night thinking about Tom Riddle and about the day they'll finally meet.  
  
One month has passed since that day and Lily was outside in the garden reading a book. She felt so tired she just went back to the castle. There she found the maids have already cleaned her room. She sat at a chair and continued reading her book but immediately she fell asleep. She was waken up by shouts coming from outside. Suddenly the door busted opened and Hilda came in panting and closed the door immediately and locked it. "Princess we are under attack" she said while searching for a suitcase on her dresser.  
  
"But that's impossible, who will be attacking us in this times of peace?" said Lily this time completely awake. "You need to escape, go to Ater, you will be safe there" said Hilda while packing Lily's new dress and daily clothes. Once she finished she passed Lily some clothes "Change quickly" "But why?" said Lily "Because if you go in those clothes they'll know immediately you are the princess, now change" Lily went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. "Now come with me" Hilda grabbed Lily's hand and walked to the door. She opened it and looked both sides of the hallway. "Great" she muttered and began running down the hall until they reached an Athena painting. Hilda let go Lily's hand and began looking at the frame of the painting until a click was heard and the painting opened revealing a secret passage. "Just follow this passage until you reach the garden. Once there, run into the forest. Keep running and don't look back until you are far away from here" Lily nodded. "Good now go I'll try to stop them," said Hilda. Lily muttered a thank you while running down the passage then she heard Hilda shout "Run to the West, remember West!" and immediately Lily heard the passage closing behind her. Lily began running down the passage until she saw a light. When she reached it she saw the garden and finally saw the attackers. Men with masks and black robes were trying to open the front gate while others were killing the guards. This scared Lily and made her run faster to the forest. Once in the forest she continued running ignoring all the sound around her but it was almost impossible to ignore them. She heard the front gate breaking and shouts of the maids and guards. She continued running not even looking which way she was going she only wanted to get away from the shouts of the people at the castle and the laughs of the masked men. Then all the sound began fading away until all was heard was silence. Lily then stopped and turned around to look at her kingdom. At the horizon you could see the castle that once stood in all its glory now burning in flames. Then it hit Lily, her family, what happened to her Mom, Dad and Sister. She began sobbing and tears were rolling down her cheeks. What happened if they were still there in the castle? Suddenly Lily felt the urge to go back but Hilda's last words were ringing in her head 'You need to escape' at this Lily turned around and continue running and going further into the forest. 


	2. Many Meetings

Lily had been running for two days through the forest not sure where to go. Not only she was traveling by herself but also defenseless without a wand. She never traveled by herself before; she was always with her maids, royal guards and family. At the thought of her family, Lily's heart sank in sadness, what happened to them, what if they were taken as prisoners. Suddenly she heard noises nearby of people talking. She walked towards the sound hoping that it was somebody she knew. What she found were two men, wearing uniforms she never saw in her life. One of them had black hair, black eyes and looked around her age. The other one had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked around her age too. Both men looked at her with sudden surprise. The blonde boy was the first one to talk.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this grounds?"  
Lily was taken by his rude manners.  
"I believe who I am and what I am doing in here is not of you business, Sir" said Lily quickly a little mad because of the way he was treating her.  
"Is our business if you don't want to die, and by the way you are talking you obviously don't know who we are muggle!" said the boy. "No, I certainly don't know who you are, but by the way you are talking you are somebody is not worth knowing of" she said quickly as possible, not letting her anger take the best of her. "How dare you talk to me like that muggle! For your information, I am Lucius Malfoy, royal guard of the Riddle family and you are nothing more than a filthy muggle" at this the other boy interfered.  
"Lucius let me remind you that you are not in Riddle territories, you cannot talk to muggles like that" this surprised her, if she was not in Riddle territory where was she. But the boy cut her thoughts, bowing in front of her.  
  
"I am sorry for Lucius behavior, I am Sirius Black, royal guard and friend of the Potter family, if we asked you this questions it was because you are on Potter royal grounds, peasants are not allowed to walk freely through the forest." Suddenly she felt fear in her heart, The Potters were always searching for a reason to take Flos away from the Evans, if they found about the attack, the Royal Committee would take the kingdom and gave it to the best family. She had to lie if possible, then maybe ask help to Mr. Malfoy, he was from Ates, he would understand. "I am sorry, my dear sir, I am deeply sorry, I didn't know where I was and who were you" "That's better, muggle." "I am sorry but I must tell you I am not a muggle, I am a witch and I'll appreciate if you stopped talking about muggles as if they were something not worth to talk about" This took Mr. Malfoy by surprise, but he quickly recovered his attitude. "I talk how I desire to and yes indeed for me muggles are really not worthy and by the way you talk I would dare to say you are nothing more than a filthy little mudblood" Before she could even react, Mr. Black took his wand and pointed it to Mr. Malfoy. "I think I told you not to talk like that, Malfoy," said the Mr. Black with a menacing look. "Come on, Black I was only having a little fun" but this only seemed to provocate Mr. Black. "Your carriage should be here already, I think is time for you to leave, Malfoy, before I do something you would regret". Mr. Malfoy laughed and said, "You can't harm me, not while Prince Tom is on the throne, and you know it. I was leaving anyway, Farewell" At this Mr. Malfoy turned around and left. Then she remembered what she was planning on doing but Mr. Malfoy was far away now and not willing to help her.   
  
She felt as if someone was watching her, she turned and saw Mr. Black staring at her. "May I ask why are you looking at me like that?" said Lily. "You don't look like the ordinary Luxus peasant girl, you look different." Lily trying to find an excuse said the first that came to her mind. "I am... from Flos, yes that's it. Because I am from Flos." "Even if you are a Flos peasant you look different, you barely look like you worked in your whole life, is like you were royalty or something like that" "I was Princess Lily's personal maid, Hilda Indil, she barely made me do any hard work" "What happened? Why did you leave?" "I decided to quit and travel a little more East" lied Lily. "You look weary, let's go to the castle, I am sure we can find a room for you there" This made Lily panic, what if the guards or worst the royal family recognized her. "Not thank you, my lord, I'll find a place where to stay in town" "Nonsense, the town is two hours away from here, and it looks like you haven't rest in weeks". Lily started to make a second excuse "But..." Mr. Black was faster, "I won't accept a no for an answer, Ms. Indil". Lily thought maybe she could find someone in the castle that could help her, all she had to do was avoid the royal family and talk to the guards. "That only leaves me one choice, I accept, thank you" "That's great, this way, please my lady" He said while offering her his arm, she took it and said "Thank you, my lord" and both of them began walking in direction of the castle. 


	3. Midnight Thoughts

It was midnight and Lily couldn't sleep. She kept remembering everything that happened to her, everything happened so quick for her, her whole world fell in a matter of seconds and many unexpected events happened to her ever since. It brought tears to her eyes just to think what could of have happened to her family. She knew what Deatheaters did to muggles like her family, of course no one knew that the Evans didn't possess any magic, the only official not magical member was her mom. She remembered hearing about rumors that the Council was doubting her dad and sister had any magic at all.   
  
Deatheaters have existed for centuries but didn't really harm anyone until know. You'll see they are a group of people in search for a revolution, all kingdoms becoming one where only "pure" wizard and witches rules and muggles or anyone with blood relation to them should not exist. They started existing when Lily was 8 years old, so she knew since she saw those clocked figures exactly who they were, but they never attacked so brutally before. No one ever knew where they came from or where they live, they just know they exist and will do anything in their hands to destroy all non-magical in this world.   
  
The thought of Deatheaters and muggles brought horrible images to Lily of the tortures or deaths her family was suffering or was about to if they asked them to perform a simple spell and Lily was not there to help them as always. She desperately started to drive those thoughts away by recall other events after that. All of a sudden a recent one came... Mr. Sirius Black, she started smiling and realized she hadn't smiled in a while, Mr. Black was one of the nicest men Lily had ever met. He defended her and even gave her a job in the castle. Lily all of a sudden felt guilty, he helped her and she lied to him, her name was not Hilda Indil and she was not a peasant, but she had to say something and not putting this town at risk, especially Mr. Black after all the help he has been. Besides, is not as if she lied completely, Indil meant Lily in one of the ancient languages. "Indil..." she said in a whisper and starting remembering the times when Petunia and her had to be tutored every Tuesday afternoon by Mrs. Braun, she even remembered Petunia's frustrated face every time Mrs. Braun started speaking to them in Quenya. At first Lily started with a weak chuckling but it kept growing until it became a loud resounding laugh that brushed all her sorrows away for an instant. With those thoughts Lily finally found sleep and her mind traveled to Dreamland, a land where anything can happen and there are no worries.  
  
A/N: IM SORRY I TOOK SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG! But I finally got what many writers like me suffer once in a while the immensely famous Writer's Block and also I didn't have too much time to write either. But know I'm in Spring Break now so I'll try to write Chapter 4 for next week, I don't promise anything by the way. My writer's block was so bad I almost decided erased the whole story and try to forget I even wrote something I need to finish but my biggest fan and best friend convinced me of continue with the story. I hoped you liked it, if you don't tell me what u didn't like and I'll try to fix it, k? I even answered some questions like Lily's Parents were muggles and introduced the Deatheaters. Next chapter.... James appears! They meet each other and even talk a little bit in private. Take care, BYE! 


End file.
